


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by Nessalie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Vision, Gen, Grief, Other, Sad, Story for Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessalie/pseuds/Nessalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which garnet sees a future she can’t stop, but at the very least she gets to try to throw something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Destiny?

Given the gem’s long lifespan, Garnet had seen humanity develop for thousands of years. Far past the current method of recording history, she knew the answers to many of humanity’s mysteries, and found them amusing though lacklustre. Though precious to Rose, Garnet only cared about them insofar as it meant protecting their right to exist. The role of guardian was exciting, but isolating. Had it not been for her friends she might have eventually considered it boring, the monotony of constant danger may have lost its spark.

She had spent a human eternity with the love of her life and friends, the few that were left after the war, including a special rescue that loved to make trouble. Rose’s healing and the general seclusion from the rest of the gem world lulled her into a sense of safety. There was little need for future vision with Rose around, as the gems could handle it, whatever the “it” turned out to be. As Amethyst grew close to them all, each of her gem reincarnations reflected these changes. Her shirt reflected Pearl’s love of dancing garments, while her pants reflected Garnet’s perpetual preparedness. Taking care of a young gem required a sense of humor and a healthy dose of patience as Rose reassured her through tears that Amethyst would live through her latest fiasco. Garnet blinked, and in the eternity between zero and one second, she knew this was ultimately false, but true enough for the present time, and so she nodded in agreement.  
In thousands of years she had seen billions of ways in which the peaceful life they had could fall apart, but none as certain as the one standing at the temple entrance.

“Pearl! Amethyst! You’re with a human.”

And as clear as day, she saw the fall that would lead to Rose’s death. Or rather, of the Rose she had known and loved. Gems rarely truly died, and the sacrifice of a physical form, though similar to human death, was simply a new way of living. She felt crushed under the weight of two small human eyes staring at her, two small human hands grasping at her, and though she didn’t need to breathe she felt like she was suffocating with love for the life Rose would create. As her future vision extended, searching every possible creek, river, and lake she could steer it towards, there were few that would lead to any other option Garnet could desire. Her only option was to determine the human’s punishment for the pain he was to cause.

“State your purpose.”

“Uhh...” He stuttered, “I was kinda looking for the mysterious pink lady. Kinda really tall... Lots of big curly hair?”

And she knew as he answered that he had no cruel intention, and that he never would, which made the future facing her ever more distressing, as there was nothing she could do. His arrival marked the beginning of the end of the gem’s peace. There was no stopping it now…but there was a chance it could be delayed.

“I'll just throw him back over the fence.”

And she knew she wouldn’t get away with it, that she would be stopped before removing him from the premises, but damn if it didn’t feel good to try.

“Wait!” came Rose’s voice. Garnet blushed at the sound, knowing the Rose would be horrified at the thought of throwing a human, especially this one. As they talked, she couldn’t help but intimidate him as he spoke of his music. At the very least, she thought, Rose could disappear for something valuable. Then Pearl’s jealousy arose, and the potential futures in which Pearl embarrasses herself by trying to sing fill Garnet's mind. And Garnet will never be okay with Rose’s absence, but her happiness makes the future an acceptable one, and Garnet laughs, the sound blending in beautifully with Amethyst’s laughter and Rose’s smile.


End file.
